Sleeping Goddess
Though some put their trust in a well-crafted sword or a solid shield, the greatest warriors know that a tempered mind and devotion to one’s ideals are the sharpest weapon and the toughest armor. A Sleeping Goddess adept strikes his deathblow not at the heart of his foe, but at the ideals and principles the foe devotes himself to, undermining his conceptual basis of reality. Through their mastery of psionics and overpowering force of belief, disciples of this discipline assert their presence on the world, transcending the shackles of reality and making their surroundings their own. A master of the discipline becomes unto a god; he rends minds asunder as easily as bodies and shakes the foundations of others’ beliefs merely by sharing his own. Sleeping Goddess’ associated skill is Autohypnosis, and its associated weapon groups are flails, heavy blades, monk, and spears. In addition, any weapon created by the form mind blade class feature or equivalent ability (such as a deadly fist’s empowered strikes, a psychic armory’s panoply of blades, or a soulbolt’s mind bolt) or by a Sleeping Goddess maneuver is treated as a discipline weapon. Maneuvers from the Sleeping Goddess discipline actively draw on the initiator’s psionics talents. As such, they are supernatural abilities. In addition, some Sleeping Goddess maneuvers can be augmented by spending power points, similarly to a psionic power. You can spend a maximum number of power points augmenting a maneuver equal to one plus one additional power point for every four initiator levels you possess (up to a maximum of 6 at 20th level). If you have the ability to augment your maneuvers in other ways, such as from a class feature or other ability, this cannot be combined with the augments of Sleeping Goddess maneuvers; you must choose which augmentation type to use when initiating the maneuver. Sleeping Goddess and Power Points: The Sleeping Goddess discipline unlocks the power of the mind, allowing its adepts to tap into their psionic talent. You gain power points equal to the highest level Sleeping Goddess maneuver you know (including stances), plus one additional power point for each Sleeping Goddess maneuver known beyond the first (including stances). If you already have a power point pool, you add those points to it. If you do not have a power point pool, you gain one as well as the psionic subtype. You do not gain bonus power points for a high initiation modifier (though you do gain bonus power points for having a high key ability score if you have levels in a manifester class, as normal). Associated Skill: '''Autohypnosis '''Associated Weapon Groups: '''Flails, heavy blades, monk, and spears. In addition, any weapon created by the form mind blade class feature or equivalent ability (such as a deadly fist’s empowered strikes, a psychic armory’s panoply of blades, or a soulbolt’s mind bolt) or by a Sleeping Goddess maneuver is treated as a discipline weapon. '''Martial Tradition: Servants of the Sacred Hymn Style Feats: * Sleeping Goddess Style ** Sleeping Goddess Slumber *** Sleeping Goddess Strike Combo Feats: * None 1st Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers 2nd Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers 3rd Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers 4th Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers 5th Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers 6th Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers 7th Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers 8th Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers 9th Level Sleeping Goddess Maneuvers